Chaos isn't always bad
by Loveless Loner
Summary: What happens when you throw someone new into the mix with our favorite hero's? It might add a little Chaos to the whole thing. It might just make it tolerable. Or maybe it will kill them all?
1. This is new

"But Kevin! I want to go to at least one! This isn't fair." A girl huffed crossing her arms.

"Aww don't worry doll. You can go to the next one." He chuckled at her patting her head.

"Shove it Levin if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have this deal." She growled at him stalking off. "Don't blow it babe." She called over her shoulder before exiting the building.

"Pfft."

A hidden figure laughed from the shadows. _Stupid boy_. She thought to herself. _Good thing I'm here encase you get sent back to the null void._ She watched the two human's and what she called a fish tank hid behind some creates she was far enough away she couldn't be noticed but, that also meant she was to far to really hear anything. She watched bored as a fight started not really paying any mind until Kevin got involved. She licked her lips,

"Lets see what you can do." She leaned forward further, she watched as he yelled at the green thing, then as he leaned down grabbing the train track absorbing it then punching the thing right in the stomach only to get stuck. She shook her head. "And that's why you're supposed to attack from afar." She sighed shaking her head almost loosing her balance. "Whoops better be more careful about that." She looked back at the fight as Kevin got kicked away from the green thing. "I'm not going to save you." She more told herself than anything else. She didn't want to be found out yet. She started to stumble again. _I'm getting out of here before I blow my cover._ She growled to herself looking at Kevin one more time before leaving the area. If he makes it out alive he'll call to bitch. If he gets caught he'll call her to come get him out. If he dies she won't hear from him again. _Simple as that_, she thought to herself before going to buy some human food. It didn't do much, but it did help her some. About 30 minutes later he called her,

"So how'd it go?" She asked sounding innocent.

"I got a better deal."

"Oh really? I thought that one was good. What could be better?" She asked slurping on her slushy.

"Revenge." He said a bit mad. "Where are you?"

"Why?" She huffed, "You didn't want me there in the first place why now?"

"I have some friends I want you to meet and what happened is why I didn't want you to come." He mumbled the last part to her.

"Walkin around. I got hungry." She could hear the tension in his voice when he asked,

"For what?"

"Human sustenance I do need to bother with it you know. Imma go find some reject to eat the other from in a few minutes." She said casually twirling her hair. She knew he was practically seething on the other end. "If you want me to go I'm walking by the mall." She said closing her earth-based means of communication.

"You don't have to convince me. Those guys ran off before I got paid. I'm happy to help find those dead beats, but I have to pick someone else up first." Kevin smiled at the 3 people around him. After the energy cuffs were taken off he went to his car and pulled out a cellphone dialing a number he got in the car and started it waiting for everyone else to get inside before he took off. A soon as the passenger door was shut he heard her voice,

"So how'd it go?" She asked almost sounding to innocent, he brushed that thought aside smirking into the phone,

"I got a better deal."

"Oh really?" She asked he could hear her messing with something, "I thought that one was good. What could be better?" He heard a slurping noise. That could only mean she ate, but what side was she feeding on?

"Revenge. Where are you?" He asked trying not to sound mad. By the looks he got from the people in the car he failed.

"Why?" She sounded mad maybe even hurt. "You didn't want me there in the first place why now?"

"I have some friends I want you to meet and," He lowered his voice so only she would hear, "what happened is why I didn't want you to come."

"Walkin around. I got hungry." Was her simple almost nonchalant reply. He bit the inside of his lip before asking,

"For what?"

"Human sustenance," There was a pause that he almost growled at. Sure she wasn't his and all, but that didn't mean he wanted someone to get their filthy hands on her, "I do need to bother with it you know." He let out a breath he didn't realize he had held in the first place. "Imma go find some reject to eat the other from in a few minutes." She finished still not caring. "If you want me to go I'm walking by the mall." Was the last thing she said before he heard her shut the phone. He growled speeding up.

"Who was that?" Ben asked from the back seat, "You're girlfriend?" He chuckled like the little kid he still was.

"No. Not yet." He replied telling Ben in his own way that she was spoken for already.

"Oh cool." Ben seemed to lose all interest. Gwen looked over at him. She didn't ask anything, but smiled like she was happy for him. His phone rang after a few awkward moments of silence, he checked the caller I.D. And saw who it was calling,

"Yeah?" He answered,

"Just wanted to let you know Randy wants to come by later. Should I tell him to wait or what?" She asked he could hear her panting like she was running,

"Tell him to wait. Who are you running from?" He heard her pant a few steps more before she replied,

"Group of humans. Smells like they wanna rape something. Don't worry I got it."

"Are you going to feed?" He asked a little worried, that got everyone's attention.

"As much as I need to I do have standards." She huffed, "I'm closer to the gas station now. Just pick me up there." She huffed hanging up on him again.

"What's she going to feed on?" Gwen asked purely curious.

"She's not some weird alien that eats humans or something is she?" Ben asked worried for his cousins and his own safety.

"No she doesn't eat people." Kevin sighed swerving around a corner, "You ask her when she get's in. Gwen I ask that you sit in back because that is her seat." Kevin nodded to Gwen then to the back seat. She nodded her head,

"When you stop moving." A few seconds later they saw a girl with black and red hair running up to the car with a group of about 6 guys behind her,

"You're boyfriend won't save you hunny!" One of them screamed,

"We'll just tie him down and make him watch you beg for it."

"Or kill him." Gwen's face lost a little color and Ben tried to get out the door.

"Don't worry Tennison she's fine." Kevin said rolling down the window.

"Hurry up. We got a schedule to keep!" He shouted at her. She stopped running and glared at him,

"Then why waist time getting me?" She screamed at him stopping all together. The group had almost made it to her. "Fine kill all of my fun by making me stick to your so called schedule." She huffed turning to them, "If you only would have found me a few days later instead. I would of rocked your world. Oh well not my fault you have bad timing." She sighed shrugging at them before taking a deep breath and slid low to the ground. The first one that came after her she merely flipped over herself and braced her self on her arms while doing the splits in mid air. When the others got closer she started spinning around at pretty high speeds, faster than a human could. Knocking the others down she flipped back to Kevin's car. After only a few short seconds and Gwen quickly moving to the backseat she was in his car.

"So who's them?" She asked pointing to the back seat. She looked at Ben. "Can he be food?" She asked licking her lips.

"I thought you said she didn't eat people." The female laughed turning back around in her seat. "You really do kill all of my fun before I even get to have it." She wiped her eyes. "Why revenge?" She asked completely serious all traces of her joking manner gone.

"Left before I got paid." She shook her head.

"See that's what happens when you make deals with humans most the time. No offense I know you all aren't like that." She said looking back at them.

"Yeah yeah save your speeches." He huffed questioning even bringing her. She rolled her eyes at him while turning to look out the window. After she answered a few basic questions besides what her name was they were riding along in peace for a little bit out on an old road.

"Oh yeah!" Ben exclaimed leaning up into the front seat, "What's your name?" He asked the girl.

"Chaos." She replied picking dirt out from under her nails. Magister Labrid tensed

"You mean the same Chaos that was put in maxim security for the punishment of stealing, selling or trading. And the cause of 2 world wars and an intergalactic one?" He asked shocked,

"Actually the last one I didn't do. Honestly the first and second wasn't my fault either it's just easier to blame Chaos." She sighed shaking her head, "I did my time I lost 3 years of my life thank you." She huffed picking dirt out from under her nails,

"For 2 world wars 3 years seems light." Gwen said looking shocked. "I would think the punishment more sever."

"Well in your years it was technically 70 years." She said flicking dirt out of the window.

"Yeah you did your time, and the world wars are under investigation." He sighed resting in his seat well back to the point where he was before. "Still think I should drive."

"Nobody drives the car, but me." Kevin glared back at them. Chaos giggled lightly going mostly unnoticed.

"You were telling us about the aliens." Gwen said wanting to get back on track again.

"I don't know anything about the ones we fought today. Never meet that kind before." He said sounding almost deep in thought.

"I don't see them in here. Not that I know how to work this thing anymore." Ben said messing with his watch. Chaos was starting to lose interest,

"Maybe after you get you're license peewee." Chaos didn't understand the name but found his tone entertaining.

"Who won our fight again?" Ben asked clearly rhetorical, "Oh I remember me!" He said to smugly for Chaos's liking.

"There's been a lot of alien activity on earth lately. Don't know why." He turned his attention to Ben so Chaos tuned out putting in her ear-buds and turning on the thing Kevin had given her a few days back saying she would love it. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw him smiling. She pushed play and music filled her ears she couldn't hear anything else even if she wanted to. After a few minutes the car swerved as Kevin hit the brakes she looked over at him to realize he was yelling at Ben. Not wanting to only hear half and be confused she turned back to the window and kept listening to her music. Soon she was back to watching the scenery go by until a giant castle came into view.

"Gwen." Was all she heard Ben say. As they walked up to the door Kevin looked at her.

"Chaos could do it just as easily." He aimed towards Ben. Chaos glared at him. They were nothing more than friends according to him so he had no right.

"Shove it Levin." Chaos growled, literally growled, at him before going up to Gwen and walking across the draw bridge that she had just pulled down stalking into the darkness immediately feeling comfort from it. Until Gwen lite up her damn hand. Chaos stayed ahead of them all by considerably a lot. Kevin walked up to her wanting to say something, but nothing came out. So he just walked next to her. Chaos was looking around at all of the old things in the place.

"There's no one here. You sure this is the right place?" Gwen asked once they had all caught up to her. Kevin frowned,

"There's a hidden door. Keep lookin." Was all he said. He smiled walking over to a case that was holding gold things. He picked up the necklace and a goblet. Ben said something to him, but Chaos didn't pay any heed. She looked around for a few moments before huffing. _This is Kevin's bull._ She growled looking back at the others she watched as Ben backed up into armor and watched smirking as it fell and almost cut him. It made a loud clanging noise that filled the whole area. Suddenly Chaos felt the darkness move. She looked around quickly needing to know what it was.

"Come on man. What are you doing?" Kevin scolded, Chaos turned her eyes back to the others and she froze for a few seconds her eyes getting huge. She was off to the side so the dragon creature didn't take notice of her as she used the darkness to hide her. The others took off gathering all of the beasts attention. It smashed its jaw into the ground attempting to eat them. Missing by a few feet. She watched as they made it threw a small door that the dragon did not fit threw. She panicked as it came back towards her. She let out a fearful noise before bolting to the door quicker than the others had. She ran right into a stopped Gwen. Turning her attention around she saw the knights pointing guns at them.

"No body move!" She heard one order, she couldn't tell who all their face's were covered. "Put your hands on your head!" He commanded. Kevin ran over to the side absorbing the pillar into his hands and arms.

"Make me." He told them grabbing the ground lifting it up and slamming back down causing a ripple effect she watched as the wave of ground hit them. More of them came and fired but, Gwen had erected a shield. Chaos saw the dragon burst threw the wall, she also saw Ben go to take care of it. So she focused on taking out as many knights as she could. Before she could run out into the oncoming fire Ben had knocked the dragon over and caused dust to fly up everywhere. Using this to her advantage Chaos ran into the coughing knights. She kicked one down and grabbed onto another ones shoulders using her momentum to carry herself over his head she then used the same momentum to throw him into a small group of 3 that were coming her way. Not really caring at the moment if anyone needed any help she continued on. She knocked a laser lance out of one of there hands and started firing at them mercilessly. After at least most of them were out she heard a familiar-ish noise. She turned to look at the source to see the dragon was nothing more than a machine.

Ben jumped back into himself which repulsed Chaos out but she didn't think about it much before Kevin stalked up to Ben.

"You could warn somebody when you're going to do that." He said shoving his index finger at him. Gwen walked up behind him.

"Seriously," She sounded a bit peeved, "I've got ear plugs in my purse." In a weird voice Ben answered,

"Sorry." His face was clearly a frown then. _He's weird._ Was the only thing that came to her mind. After a few minutes and Magister Labrid forcing her to let go of, what she deemed now, her laser lance they had them all stacked in a pile.

"That's all of them." Magister Labrid said tossing the last few onto the pile, "If you wouldn't mind." He looked at Ben. He paused before sucking in a lot of air. Quickly in the few seconds they were warned Kevin and Gwen covered their ears as Chaos just watched, the sound not really bugging her. After only a few seconds of the scream the pile exploded. Chaos finally took the time to look everyone over. They all seemed fine until she heard Ben. His voice was basically stop and go until he turned back into his human self,

"Hey. Are. You. Okay? There's." He changed back, "Water leaking out of your suit." He pointed to a deep gash on Labrid's side. She looked closer seeing the smoke rise up from it and knew from the smell it wasn't water. She ran over to him quickly looking at it trying to see if she could do anything. He sort of fell down to the ground as Kevin asked,

"You alright man? I got a tire patch kit in the car maybe we could-"

"No time for that." Labrid interrupted. "There's nothing anyone can do." He looked sad for a moment and Chaos realized why. Sadly she backed off closer to Gwen and Kevin still on her knee's though not wanting to get up. Gwen grabbed his shoulder in concern.

"Let us help you." She pleaded.

"If you want to help me," He started to look like he was shriveling, "Finish the job. You have to find out where the level 5 tech is coming from." Ben looked him straight in the face,

"I will." Labrid continued on as if he hadn't stopped.

"That's just the ice burg kid. You're grandpa was on the trail of something big. An alien conspiracy with earth in the middle." He let out a small pained noise before continuing on. "He was working undercover. If you crack this case maybe you can find Max and save your planet." Ben looked scared and unsure, doubtful mainly.

"I can't do it with out grandpa." He closed his eyes in shame or something that Chaos couldn't identify. "I don't know how." He admitted. In a jester that clearly pained him Magister Labrid placed his hand on Ben's shoulder and with more conviction than a dying man should have he told Ben,

"You. You are Ben Tennyson. You can do anything." He closed his eyes as smoke filled his container and he disappeared from the universe.

"No." Gwen said grabbing onto the closest person which happened to be Chaos. She hugged her back sad that he had to go as well but, was more used to it then the earthling. She patted her back comfortingly. A moment later they released each other and Ben looked up with more determination then he had a few seconds ago.

"I'm gunna need help." He looked straight at all 3 of them.

"You know I'm here for you." Gwen said sealing her fate.

"Kevin, there's no money in this but," Kevin reached down taking the plumbers badge off of Labrid.

"I'm in." He sealed his fate as well. They all looked at Chaos.

"What?" She asked looking back at them.

"Come on Chaos." Kevin said his look pleading with her.

"I've already paid my debt to society." She huffed crossing her arms while getting up.

"Then you can walk home." Kevin growled at her. She turned just enough to show her face, her eyebrow was raised.

"You're horrible at making deals. Fine, I'll walk. I'll also get all of my things out of your place. Don't have to bother with me at all then. Ok?" She said walking off down the hall. Kevin quickly ran after her.

"No don't." He said grabbing her. Ben and Gwen tried to act like they weren't watching but, they wanted to know where this would go. Ben thought she was just plain awesome and Gwen knew they needed as much help as they could get and after seeing what she could do they needed her help.

"Why?" She asked jerking her shoulder away from him, looking him up and down. He didn't like the sneer on her face. He knew he messed up. He was never any good at fixing it either.

"Because I still owe you." He tried, her eyes became slits. _Fuck wrong thing to say!_ He thought to himself panicking inside his head.

"Consider it paid." She spun on her heal, muttering to herself, stalking out of the castle.

"No. No!" Kevin yelled running after her.

"Do you think we should help him?" Gwen asked,

"I got this." Ben smiled. They both ran out after them only to see Chaos had sprouted big black wings out of her back and was getting ready to take off. "Hey Chaos I don't know what you eat from humans, but as long as it doesn't kill me you can eat it from me." Ben yelled smiling when she stopped moving.

"NO SHE CAN'T!" Kevin screamed glaring daggers at Ben.

"I can do what I want." She growled at him before walking over to Ben. She stalked around him looking him up and down. "And let me guess I have to help you right?" She asked after circling him twice.

"It would only be fair." Ben grinned at her. Chaos let out a bark of a laugh,

"You don't even know what I eat. I can go to a bar and find a drunk and get fed for free. Not worth it." She sighed shaking her head, turning around to take off again.

"What do we have to do to get you to help?" Gwen asked fed up with the boy's stupidity. Chaos turned looking at her glaring.

"You can't get me what I want. So just ask." Gwen blinked surprised, "And ask nicely." Chaos added looking at her, more like looked down on her. Gwen bit her lip before looking at Chaos.

"Chaos, I have seen how you fight and know that it's just the beginning of what you can do and I also know that we need all the help we can get." Gwen stressed we need. "Would you be as kind as to help us out, please?" She added the please as an after thought.

"Mmkay. I get shot gun." She said before walking off to Kevin's car with her wings going back inside her body. Kevin looked at Gwen with his mouth agape.

"How did you do that?" He asked amazed.

"What does she eat?" Ben asked confused, Kevin glared at him.

"You ask her. I'm not telling you." He sneered before running to the drivers side of his car. When Ben made it to Kevin's car he could cut the tension with a knife it was so thick.

"So how do you plan on finding them?" Chaos asked looking, no more like seething at Kevin.

"I don't know. Maybe I can find out who was-" He was cut off by Gwen,

"That will take to long. If I had something that used to belong to one of them I could track it back to them where they are now." She sighed, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to destroy all of those lances." Kevin grinned,

"Well lucky for you."

After Kevin reveled he had kept a gun and Gwen had begun doing her thing they all sat in the car following her.

"So Chaos what do you eat?" Ben asked casually as his face betrayed him and told her how curious he really was.

"Human essence." She smirked not even looking at him.

"And that would be what from a human?"

"The life blood."

"So you're a vampire?" She started to laugh,

"No." She continued to have a fit of giggles,

"Then what are you talking about?"

"The life giving essence."

"Yeah that's blood."

"No what starts it."

"That's still blood." Kevin growled not only at the fact that this route was scratching his paint job, but that Ben was so stupid and Chaos wasn't telling him.

"She eats cum!" He yelled to Ben.

"See you always kill my fun." She huffed turning her head back to look out the window. Ben looked confused then grossed out,

"Why?"

"Because, I'm ½ Succubus. Kind of have to if I want to live." She sighed,

"I thought they ate souls."

"I do that too." She shrugged putting the ear buds into her ears and pushing play ignoring them all again. After a few minutes she could feel someones eyes on her. It felt like it was coming from the back of her head so she assumed it was Ben. She popped her back then neck and closed her eyes trying fruitlessly to meditate and ignore him. After a bit more Chaos wasn't for sure because she had fallen asleep Kevin placed his hand on her shoulder shaking her out of her nap. She opened her eyes and glared at him. She read his lips and knew they had arrived at their intended destination. She rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She wouldn't bother with the ear-buds until it was needed. Which turned out to be sooner than she would of hoped for. She watched from farther back as Gwen and Ben hid behind something talking to each other. She simply followed Kevin up to the one man standing guard and watched as he punched his lights out. She sighed and decided now would be a good time to take out her ear-buds.

"Kevin!" Gwen almost screeched right next to her, "You hit him to hard!" Kevin bent down reaching for the guys face,

"Not him." He pulled off a mask, "It." He handed the mask over to Ben who turned it around and looked at it.

"It's like the mask that the aliens at the train station were wearing." Gwen said getting onto the elevator thing. Chaos sighed shaking her head and got on standing in the back corner away from them. For some reason she was starting to get really pissed with them all at the moment. Ben got on last and closed the safety bar.

"We're getting warmer." Chaos rolled her eyes not really caring anymore. Kevin pushed the green button and the machine started to move down.

"Not much to see down here." Kevin stated watching the bars go past. Chaos could feel more things moving in the dark. _Just wait_, she thought to her self shutting her eyes for a moment trying to regain control of her emotions that seemed to be getting out of hand again. _Fuck I need to eat._ She groaned as the machine stopped, she looked up to see a giant space ship. Quickly they all once again hid behind some crates of some sort. _I'm sensing a pattern_. "Big." Was Kevin's smart comment.

"It's the mother ship, don't you get it grandpa Max has to be in there!" Ben pushed his fist down onto the box.

"So how do we get it?" Gwen asked as they all looked at Ben. He stood up and pulled out the mask from before hand.

"How's this work again?"

"Photonic displacement. You can set it to make you look like what ever you want." Ben grinned then put it on his face. Gwen walked off and got something as his body transformed into one of the new aliens.

"How do I look?" He asked Kevin, Chaos sighed and looked over a Gwen to see her with one of the carts.

"Bout the same. Taller?" Kevin somewhat questioned.

"Get in." Gwen said smiling over at them,

"Why?" Kevin asked raising his shoulders. Chaos growled before hopping into the very small, confined space. Soon the other two were in with her, she offhandedly noted that Kevin sat closer than he had to. She glared at him threw the entire ride. She almost sighed as Ben said weird things to the aliens, but as soon as they got inside deeper it got extremely cold. Chaos shivered and rubbed her arms trying to gain back some warmth. She looked over and saw Kevin and Gwen do the same thing.

"End of the line." Ben said setting the thing down. They all stood up still shivering. Kevin made a noise of discomfort breathing out. It was so cold you could see his breath.

"It's freezing in here." He complained then looked at Ben, "I owe you a call?"

"Don't be such a baby." Gwen ordered giving him a look and sighing. She turned her attention to Ben and asked, "What's next?" Ben pulled the mask off of his face. Chaos liked looking at his real body. It was much easier to read,

"See if you can find grandpa. It is cold though." He said rubbing his arms just as they had done mere seconds before.

"Okay let me try something." Gwen said closing her eyes. Chaos looked at her and was impressed when her eyes started glowing. Not really knowing what she was seeing Chaos decided to check in her own way. She tried to feel a human presence on the ship besides theirs using the shadows. She didn't come up with anything and from the look on Gwen's face she didn't either.

"I'm sorry Ben. Grandpa was here maybe a couple of weeks ago, but he's not here now." Chaos pouted a bit pushing her lips out. She couldn't tell that. The only thing she could come up with was there was something bigger on board. She crossed her arms and hopped out of the container.

"So now what? We just get out of here right?" Kevin looked bored.

"Wrong." Ben started, "When I was little Grandpa Max's taught me how to ride my bike. He ran along side me holding me up as I pedaled. By the time I realized he had let go, I'd already been riding by myself for a long time." He smiled, Gwen smiled back. "Training wheels off guys. We're gunna finish the mission." He said walking off. Chaos shook her head and followed after him. Eventually they came to a door that opened. Inside there was a giant machine that more than likely powered the thing. To Chaos it looked like a giant red lava lamp. Kind of like the one she had back at Kevin's place. The walked inside and looked around a bit before Kevin absorbed the metal into one arm and used it to open another door. Looking inside it was filled with the laser lances from before.

"Weapons room." Gwen said moving to the middle of the door way,

"Yep." Kevin agreed nodding his head. Gwen raised her hands and the light from before came out this time more sporadic. In just moments the entire room exploded with noise. Ben frowned from next to Chaos.

"A little louder why don't yah?" He rhetorically asked still frowning. Kevin went to defend her,

"No big deal we'll be out of here before they-" He was cut off by the strange noises that the creatures made.

"Great just fucking great." Chaos groaned, Gwen put up a shield just as the started spitting green balls of gunk at them.

"How about we fight them instead of each other?" She suggested a bit angry, Ben looked at his watch before hitting it.

"Eeeew!" Chaos screeched, "Is that what they do?! That is so gross! If that stuff touches me you are all dead!" She yelled at the creatures before jumping over Gwen's shield. She heard a groveling voice yell out,

"Humungousaur!" Chaos didn't look back though she had to focus on not getting hit with the . . . . what ever it was. The first one she hit she knocked right in the face. It knocked it back and most likely out. The second and third were more of blurs and feeling the contact made. She heard Kevin say something about a payday, but she couldn't stop. Slowly she realized that she was going into a slight battle rage and promptly blamed it on the fact that she hadn't eaten a proper meal in almost a month. After they were all down and out Chaos was still breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Kevin came over and asked she growled at him her eyes still dilated so she couldn't see where he was.

"Go away." She half panted half growled. She could feel someone else walking over towards them. Quickly she got a hold of her breathing and calmed herself down. She didn't need to be attacking Kevin's new friends. Kevin how ever she would try and kill later, maybe.

"We kicked butt!" Kevin grinned looking around brushing off Chaos' comment.

"So far. But there could be hundred's of these guys in here." Ben replied back in his groveling voice.

"We destroyed the weapons." Gwen stated trying to be the voice of reason, "Why not just leave?"

"Good call. Let's-" He looked up and cut himself off, "Aw man!" They all turned to look at what ever it was that Ben had seen. Chaos looked up and saw a giant alien, it appeared to be about the same size as Ben in his current form. The creature was mainly white with his hand's feet, and parts of his upper torso covered in Black. He also had 4 red spots on his chest and 4 more on his head. She assumed his face was the purple part of his head.

"What are you creatures doing on my ship?" It asked them,

"It sounds pissed." Chaos commented.

"I do not repeat myself to lower life forms. What are you doing on my ship." Chaos wanted to make a comment on how he had just repeated himself, but was beat to saying anything by Kevin,

"Did you just call me a lower life form?"

"I'm pretty sure he did." Ben said to him.

"And while he may have a point it's rude to say so." Gwen agreed.

"Speak for yourselves." Chaos growled, "At least I'm not so low of a life form torepeat myself!" She growled louder on low, life, form, and repeat all while glaring at the thing.

"You vermin would dare mock a high bred commander?" It asked. Ben smirked,

"I'd mock anybody who uses the word mock." Kevin let out a yell and started running for the creature. The thing swung at him and missed the first time, but the back swing got Kevin throwing him back and into the wall.

"Kevin!" Chaos yelled, she saw the _High bred commander_ fly over her head and start running towards Kevin. Thrusting her hands up then out, Ben and Gwen watched as the creatures very shadow lifted up to arms off of the ground and wrapped around its torso holding its arms down against its side. She ran over to check on Kevin, but didn't see the thing break free of its own shadow she heard the foot step towards her and turned to face him head on. He simply kicked her into the wall before she could do anything to attack back. Kevin ran over to her,

"Did he hurt you?" He asked pissed,

"No I'm fine." She sighed shaking her head trying to dispel the slight wave of dizziness from her vision.

"Well I'm gunna hurt him!" He said lifting his fists towards the creature. Gwen had run over along with Ben.

"He's to strong. I'll hold him off you all should get out of here." Ben said raising a fist to stop Kevin from advancing. Gwen looked up at Ben,

"I'm not leaving you to fight that thing by yourself." Gwen said,

"I owe him payback!" Chaos screamed getting up all the way,

"No time to argue." Ben said quickly, "Kevin get them out of here!" He ordered, Chaos tried to slip pasted him only to be the first one caught.

"You heard the man." He said before grabbing Gwen as well.

"Kevin! You put me down this instant or there will be hell to pay!" Chaos screamed wiggling in her 'over his shoulder' hold.

"Let me go!" Gwen yelled in he ear from her somewhat side ways hold.

"Soon as were off this ship!" He replied answering both of them. He quickly followed the path that they had taken to get on. Chaos was screaming at him the entire time and Gwen was pleading to go back and help her cousin. Kevin didn't listen for once doing what he was told. Chaos had given up by the time they had made it outside simply settling for pouting. Gwen glared at Kevin until she saw Ben thrown out the upper part of the ship. Quickly she took a balanced stance and shot her pink energy out to wrap around his mid section. She pulled him down to the ground a bit slower so he wouldn't get hurt. He first landed on his feet then went down to his knee's then went down to his face all in a matter of seconds. He looked up to see his 3 companions.

"Guess you showed him." Kevin said looking down at his head.

"He's going to destroy the town." Chaos noted how Gwen's face went to one of horror and worry,

"How?" Was all she asked.

"I don't know, but he's going to do it now. Unless I stop him." As soon as the last word left Ben's mouth Chaos heard what sounded like a engine start up. They all turned to look at the ship and saw the 3 red things on the side light up before smoke was pushed out of the sides as well. Quickly Gwen erected a barrier around them. Just in time to stop the fire that spewed out after it. Chaos already felt weak surrounded by her bright energy the fire only made it hurt more. She fell down in front of Kevin cringing as the light touched her. He realized what was hurting her and tried to use his body to shield her from it the best he could. The light was surrounding her completely though it did next to nothing for her. Even after the ship took off and Ben made himself bigger chasing after it she still laid on the ground in pain. It was all to much. She had refused herself proper nourishment, she had stupidly agreed to help fight wasting what little reservoir of power she had left and then she was completely surrounded by light though not entirely deadly for her it still killed the energy she had left almost. She'd have enough to walk to the closest town maybe look like easy prey for someone and then get to feed gaining some of her strength back, but right now it hurt to much to move at all. She faintly realized she had even started crying from it all. She hated this.

"Chaos I'm sorry I should have shielded you better." Kevin said feeling the fool for not even thinking about her weaknesses before it was to late. Now she was crying in pain because of him. "Let's put you in the trunk of my car. It's light tight just for you." He said picking her up. Gwen looked at her worriedly and at Kevin like he was insane.

"What do you mean put her in your trunk!" She half yelled, "She looks like she needs medical treatment after that!" She had stomped her foot. Chaos cringed at the loud noise so Gwen quickly lowered her voice, "Are you insane?!" She whisper**/**yelled at him. Kevin shook his head,

"No light hurts her, she's part something that's related to darkness. She can heal better and quicker in the dark. That's why I made sure my trunk was light proof for her." He said looking around for a way to get out of the now destroyed hole. "I just need to get her there quickly." He started to panic. Gwen looked at how bad Chaos looked then sighed creating step's with her mana.

"Come on. I would just say put her on one, but that would hurt more than help." She said climbing the few stairs she had made Kevin went right after her holding Chaos bridal style in his arms as soon as they got to the top Kevin took off for his car as Gwen watch the space ship with Ben on it. She watched him until he feel then she started to run to where he was falling.

Kevin had just gotten to his car and had just got his key's out to unlock his trunk when Chaos grabbed a hold of his shirt. He looked down into her face.

"Please Kevin," She started, but he cut her off,

"I know I know hold on I'll have you out of the light in a second."

"No!" She half growled at him, "That won't help. I need food. Please Kevin." He eyes started to water up her lip trembling as well. He looked down at her a bit shocked,

"You-you wanna eat from me?" He asked, she had never asked before, that was part of the reason he didn't think she liked him. From everything he had heard from Randy she preferred to feed on people she liked. He wanted to be with her, but not just because of this. He got a determined look on his face, "On one condition." He said seriously while giving her a hard look,

"What?"

"That you aren't just doing this because you hurt, and maybe after this we could, you know, go out on a date?" He question at the end. He felt so unsure of himself. She blinked looking up at him. Then she smiled,

"Good." She started climbing up his body getting closer to his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"I just need a kiss." She half moaned, quickly he lifted her up and pulled her in for a rough kiss, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, after a few seconds of this he felt like he was losing a little bit of his own energy but, he didn't pull away. After just a bit more she pulled away. She looked up at him with her eyes closed a very pleased look on her face.

"Mm. You taste so good." She half moaned, Kevin groaned at her.

"Wait till later."

"Good." She smirked, "I'm still starving." And she quickly stood on her own. She had heard Gwen run over to them.

"Guy's Ben fell! He might need help." She panted Chaos got up,

"Then let's go help him." She smiled, Gwen's head snapped up,

"You're better already?" She sounded amazed, Chaos shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah when we got to the car I told Kevin I needed food not darkness so he got some food for me." She looked over her shoulder and winked at him. He blushed lightly.

"Let's go help Ben." Kevin said running off. Gwen promptly forgot about the whole thing now only worried about her cousin. Chaos let her wings grow out again she started off at a run after them and began beating her wings in a pattern taking off into the sky. From her elevated point she quickly spotted the giant hole Ben had made and nose dove for it. When she got there Kevin and Gwen where there as well. Ben looked up from wrapping his knee.

"How did you find me?" He asked, Kevin grinned back to his old self.

"Look for the front end of the trench you dug with your face." Gwen ran up closer to him,

"You okay?" She asked sitting on her knee's.

"Humungousaur skinned his knee, and it was still skinned when I turned back."

"So what happens now?" Kevin asked looking at him. Ben's voice got a note of authority in it,

"We keep looking for Grandpa Max. Guess the best way to do that is to solve the case he was working on." At the end he looked over at them. Gwen smiled,

"Easy as pie." She raised her right hand, "Anybody know how to make a pie?" She asked looking at Chaos. She raised her eyebrow in return and Kevin frowned.

"Listen we've had a lot of problems in the past, but I wanted to say thanks. We wouldn't of made it with out you." Ben raised his hand expecting Kevin to shake it and be done with the whole thing. Kevin looked down at the offered appendage then back up to Ben's face,

"You still won't make it without me." He said stubbornly. Ben's face took a sour note. Gwen looked surprised,

"Are you saying you want to help us?" She asked raising a brow at him.

"I'm sayin I made somebody a promise and I'm seeing this threw to the end." He looked down a bit at Ben. Ben smiled and looked back at him,

"Then you can shake hands right?" He asked sticking his hand back out. Gwen put her hand over Ben's and smiled looking at Chaos, Chaos sighed and put her hand on top of her's. Ben smiled at Kevin as he smirked back putting his hand on top of all of theirs. "It's Hero time." Ben said, Chaos rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything feeling she shouldn't interrupt this moment. Though she couldn't shake the horrible feeling she got.


	2. Not right now

Chaos growled, first she get's suckered into helping out the Tennyson's, then she's stuck doing all of Kevin's work for him. She looked down at her cell, the screen held the picture of alien tech. She didn't know what level and she didn't care either. Kevin wanted it and he promised her a reward after she found it. Flipping threw the phone she dialed the number she had wanted to call a week ago. It rang a few times before a stoic voice answered,

"Hello?" It was calm and creepy,

"Hey what's been up?" Chaos asked weaving her way threw the alien crowd.

"Nothing really." He said letting emotion slip even though he was around others at the current time.

"Aw. What's wrong? Did you and Lucy break up?" She asked a smirk on her lips. She could practically feel him stiffen threw the phone before he replied with a simple,

"Yes." Chaos let out a mock sigh while shaking her head.

"What did I tell you Randy? Don't go after that one. What do you do? You go after and fall helplessly in love with her as well. I don't need to know what she did. I just need to know when you wanna come by?" She said, somewhat caring, to him.

"As soon as I can get off world." He sounded stressed to Chaos.

"Home world?"

"Yeah."

"Oh hunny that sucks major bull." She said now really feeling sorry for the poor guy.

"Yeah. I'll be there later. Bye." He said before abruptly hanging up on her.

"Ow. Love you to ass." She sighed again before scrolling threw her phone again finding a new number. After the person finally answered she casually asked, "So find anything for me?" A gruff voice replied,

"No. I'd say go to someone else but, that's bad for business." She smiled,

"Aww but, Kleon you're my favorite to go to. You are always so reliable. Don't you at least know someone that would know? I'll pay for that." She added as an after thought.

"You're my best customer. Most reliable helper too for hard to find things. This one's on the house. I'll get in touch with someone I know and he will get a hold of you." She could hear the grin in his voice,

"Oh thank you!" She beamed, "But, have your guy call Kevin. He's who I'm working for right now."

"How much?" His voice took on a curious tone. She let out a chuckle,

"More than he probably bargained for." They both shared a laugh,

"I'll get on talking to him right after I close this deal. It's gunna be a sweat haul." The grin was back in his voice.

"Okay, have fun Kleon. If there is anything else that I can think of I'll call you. Might be needing some new things from home. Think you can get them for me?" She asked sweetly, he grunted.

"Yeah give me a list I'll give you my price."

"Okay. I'll call back in a few days with it you know how I am. Bye Kleon. Talk soon." She said hanging up the phone. Sighing she walked around the shops a bit more hoping against the odds that it would just be lying in someones shop. After a few hours of looking she let out a growl. "Why is one simple piece of tech so hard to find?" She yelled storming out of the district. Looking at a clock she growled again, "Where the fuck are you Kevin?" She screamed, panting for a few seconds she stomped her foot before walking off towards the human shopping place known more commonly as a mall. "Fuck you." She growled before getting closer to the mall. It wasn't long before it closed but, she only wanted to get a few new outfits. Doing all of this looking around completely destroyed one outfit and tore up a few others. She hated doing delegations and bargaining. She grinned pulling out Kevin's card. He could afford to buy her a few new outfits. He was late picking her up, like 4 hours late now, and all of the looking around had cost her. He did say he would pay her back and she had found the only reliable lead. She walked into the mall and started looking around at all of the clothes.

She wasn't a vain girl. Honestly she only had a few outfits, that's why she need to replace them. Looking around and after being bugged by multiple people she walked out of the mall right before it closed for the night. Which meant it was now midnight. She walked down the road and back towards her and Kevin's small apartment. If she walked it would take her over 3 hours to get back. If she flew it would be around 15 minutes or so. She debated on if it was worth it or not. Flying did take a lot out of her, and she had only been feed once on the night when they found the strange new aliens and the high breads. She groaned, _I don't even have enough energy to get in the air never-mind staying there._ She continued on her long trek back home planning on how she was going to kill Kevin if he was there. If not then she was going to kill him when he did decided to get back. Half way threw her trip walking on one of the many long country roads that were in-between the towns a loud car zoomed pasted. At first it had scared Chaos. She must have really been fuming if she didn't hear that monstrosity coming up behind her. She watched as the brake lights turned on and the car swerved turning around and started coming back at her rapidly. She could hear the tires squeal as he stopped almost right next to her but backwards so he literally was next to her.

"Hey there babe! What are you doing out here all by yourself? Don't you have a boyfriend who can come pick you up? Or is the guy so broke he can't even afford to take you out on a date?" The smelly human said following her with his car in reverse. She tried to ignore him but, he still didn't go away. "Hey cutie!" He yelled, "Are you deaf or something?" He asked pulling his shades down. _Why do you need shades when the sun is no longer out?_ She asked herself thinking it looked completely stupid.

"No, I am walking though." She said stiffly, Chaos could smell the hormones emanating from this human. The boy miss interpreted it as fear or something of that sort.

"Aw, baby, don't worry I won't bite. Unless you like that kind of thing." He grinned, "I can give you a ride back to your place at least." He offered, "Either way your going you have a long way to walk." He tried to reason. Chaos looked down at her hands they were getting strained, she looked back at the human and knew it wasn't a good idea. She wasn't strong she might be able to fight him off but, at the rate her energy was depleting she wouldn't make it home either. Who knew how long it would take Kevin to find her on top of that. Either way she was screwed. She wanted to at least make it back into the city limits. Kevin would have an easier time finding her because he would search around town first. Groaning to herself, she seemed to have done that a lot today, she turned to the human smiling,

"Oh would you? I'm so far away from home right now." She frowned looking down trying to replicate the way the human females looked, she could feel the human boy leering at her happily,

"Yeah. Which way you headed?" He asked stopping his car so she could get in. Once she was in she pointed behind them. "Alright." He grinned and revved his car. She could hear something was wrong with it. She didn't know what and she didn't care but, it didn't sound like Kevin's at all. So something had to be wrong with it. He swerved around again and floored it in the direction she pointed, "So what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I got dropped off at this shop like 2 hours away walking distance from here and the ass left me there." She tried not to growl,

"Aw don't you have anyone you can call?" She thought about how she should reply to that.

"Yeah but, they're all asleep right now." She shrugged, it wasn't the truth but, whatever.

"So what's your name?" He asked trying to make small talk on the 20 minutes it would take to get back to town,

"Christy." She said almost saying her real name.

"Cute name. Mines David." He grinned at her, she smiled back,

"That's a nice name. Not over used but, still heard of. At least around where I live." A ring tone was heard in the car. Chaos dug around in her pocket for a second before pulling out her phone. She glared at the phone for a second before answering it motioning for David to hush,

"Hello you have reach the voice mail of Christy, please leave your name and number and I won't get back to you fucking asshole." She started off nice a sweet half way it turned sour.

"Where are you?" Kevin asked,

"Umm I don't know. Some where between going," She leaned over David to look at the speedometer, "87 to 88." She said sitting back into her seat. David smirked at her liking the view.

"Are you alone?"

"No, I met a nice person whose giving me a ride home. You know like you were supposed to 6 FUCKING hours ago?" She yelled into the phone.

"Where are you?" He asked again almost growling.

"Like it fucking matters to you. I'll call when I'm closer to home." She said hanging up.

"So was that your boyfriend?" David asked,

"Eh I guess." She shrugged, "Fucker pisses me off so yeah he is." She said in an uncaring manner, David let out a laugh.

"Nice. Is it gunna last?"

"I hope so."

"Aw that's cute. I wish I had a girlfriend like you." He smiled seemingly off in his own little world. 15 minutes later they were pulling up to town. "So you live here?" He asked turning in.

"Yeah, for now. You can just drop me off at that gas station. I know the guy who works there wanna say hi." She smiled at him,

"Cool. I live like a town or so over." He grinned. "Hey if you ever need a ride to or from somewhere you can call." He said handing her a piece of paper. She grinned at him,

"I'll hold yah to it." She took the piece of paper. "I don't know my number yet. It's new." David raised a hand toward her,

"It's cool it's cool. Just make sure to call me." Chaos grinned. She would have to remember she used a fake name with him as well.

"I will. Swear." She picked up her bags and walked towards the station. Once she was inside the car revved and took off. She shook her head,

"Hey Jamie!" The cashier behind the counter said grinning, "What's been going on chick?" He wiggled his eyebrows and shoulders at her,

"Honestly Chris, I don't think Kate likes it when you do that to other girls and it's going great considering asshole dropped me off so I could get a new out fit then waited 6 hours before he even fucking called!" She yelled walking over to the soda. Chris cringed a bit,

"Oh! Kevin is so dead now isn't he? Or are you two just gunna have make up sex?" She growled lowly,

"You have to make up to have the sex. He's not getting off this sharp hook for at least a week. And I have a nice guys number who gave me a ride home. Put it in my phone for me?" She asked setting a 1.5 liter of diet mountain dew on the counter top.

"Honestly girl I have seen you work with some major hardcore tech. And you still can't put a persons number in your phone?" He asked grabbing her phone and punching in the written down number, "Name?"

"David." A few more buttons were clicked then he handed it back, he rang up her soda while looking at it.

"Really Jamie? You drink any more of these and your gunna die." He shook his head handing it back to her as he took the cash for it.

"Please Chris." She grinned, "Well I'm going to walk home unless you want to-" She was interrupted by her phone going off again. "Hold on a second, and be quiet!" She hissed the last part at him.

"Hello you have once again reached Jamie's phone. Please don't leave a message and I won't get back to you." She heard Ben's laughter in the back ground, "Really? You fucking asshole! You can go pick up them but not me? You don't even fucking call? Fuck you Kevin." She heard Chris trying to cover his mouth so he didn't bust up laughing.

"Chaos we were on a case. I'm sorry I didn't call I know I should have. Why do you keep changing your name?"

"Because asshole I'm at a gas station now. I think I'm going to hang out with a friend before I go home to go to bed so have fun with your friends."

"Stop calling me that. I said I was sorry. I'll come get you right now so you don't have to walk home. Ok?"

"No, I don't want to go home now. I've already been out 7 hours longer than I was supposed to be, what's 3 more gunna hurt? Go drop them off where ever or go do what ever. I'm fine." She growled the last part again.

"Fine then how about I pick you up when you want to come home?"

"Why so I can wait again for hours? No I can walk its fine I was half way back to town by the time I got a ride."

"How far away from home are you?"

"I don't know. From right where I'm at right now it would take me 10 minutes to run home."She sighed looking at Chris as he mouthed out,

"Wanna come home with me instead? See what he does?" He was grinning ear to ear, "Just got Splatter House. I know you love that game." She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed back a maybe.

"Then I can wait outside till your done and take you home then." He growled back,

"Sure if you can find out where I am." She stated before hanging up. "You really got that game? It's so fun and bloody!" She jumped up and down a bit.

"Yeah, so you wanna come over and play it with me? Kate's not there anyways she went to her grandma's house to help her for a few weeks. I miss having a girl in the house." Chaos giggled,

"No you miss getting laid. Which I won't do and you know that." Chris shrugged,

"What ever. I would like to hang out I get off in like 4 hours though." He sighed,

"Then how about some other time? Like say in 2 days? I'll come meet you here or the store."

"Here and come here around 5:30. That's when I get off." He smiled, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah well I'm going to run home before he get's here. She yah in 2 days!" She laughed running out of the store.

"Bye!" He yelled after her laughing.

Kevin let out a groan as Ben laughed at him.

"Dude you are so dead!"He continued to roll around the back seat laughing.

"Shut up Ben." Kevin growled as he turned sharply on to his street. Ben hit the window, Kevin grinned until Gwen shot him a disapproving look. He let out a sigh, "Gwen I am really sorry but you don't live that far away from here right? If I don't go get her now I don't know what she will do to some random person." Gwen smiled,

"It's okay Kevin, your right its only a few blocks over. I can make it there in just a minute or two." She got out of the car, "Good luck Kevin. You're going to need it." Kevin let out another groan,

"I know!" And he speed off to the only place she could possibly be. The gas station where what's his face works. A short 6 minutes later he pulled up into the parking lot. Shutting his door he ran inside, "Ch-Jamie!" Kevin saved looking at Chris, "Where is she?" He demanded, Chris shrugged,

"Who man? There have been like 20 chicks in this story in the past hour." He grinned, "Though only one of whom was a pissed off Jamie." He let out a laugh, "Man you are so dead. She is so pissed and from what I heard good reason two." Kevin lunged at the counter,

"Where is she?" He repeated his question.

"I don't know man, honest." He raised his hands up in defense, "You called she hung up bought a soda, said she'd be back in a few days, then walked out the door." He pointed to mentioned door. Kevin let out a growl,

"Dammit!" He yelled walking over to the soda isle. He picked up 3 energy drinks and a case of diet mountain dew. "Hurry up." He said in a defeated tone.

"Just warning you dude. She already bought a 1.5 liter of it." Chris said ringing them out, Kevin let out another groan and walked over to the candy isle,

"Hey you got any of those little triangle things? They are 3 different colors. Normally Halloween candy?" Kevin asked,

"Oh you mean Jamie's favorite? End of the isle." He grinned watching as Kevin found them. "Candy and soda isn't going to save you man." Kevin glared at him,

"I know. It's a start to surviving though." He shook his head pulling out his wallet and paying for it.

"Good luck Kevin! You're gunna need it." Kevin let out another groan.

Chaos had made it home in only 8 minutes. She looked at her phone and let out a growl, Kevin had sent her a text. She hated these infernal things, she just couldn't understand them. So instead of reading it or trying to she threw it against the wall, of coarse it didn't break but it did make a satisfying thunk noise. Quickly she locked all of the locks in the house then went to the bathroom and started to fill the tub with hot water. Chaos loved steaming hot, almost boil you alive baths. She added some herbs and such to help her calm down and stay that way and left the room to let it fill up the rest of the way. Going to Kevin's closet she grabbed one of his many black t-shirts and a pair of clean boxers, she peaked out the window to see if he was home yet or not. Seeing that he wasn't she went into the bathroom closing the door slightly figuring he had more than likely forgotten his house keys. Slowly she pealed off her outfit and sunk into the tub turning off the water. She hummed happily as the herbs and bubbles surrounded her. In less than 5 minutes she was asleep in the tub she had relaxed so much.

Kevin sped all the way back to his house, Chaos was more than likely already there and he didn't even want to think of everything she more than likely tore apart. He didn't plan on not picking her up. He was dropping Ben and Gwen off at their houses talking about things when his damn Plumbers badge went off and they had to follow it, as Ben made clear it could have been his grandpa and Chaos would understand if he was just a few minutes late. Those few minutes turned into over 4 hours off following a half alien kid and finding a base which they destroyed. Then he had to go all the way back and get Chaos who wasn't even at the mall still. Like he could blame her though it had been closed for 2 hours. Then he had to take Ben and Gwen home, he still felt a little bad about making her walk but she had mana she could get there quicker and take care of herself.

Pulling up to his house he parked the car locking it, then reached under the drivers side door and pulled out a key to the front door. She had more than likely locked it, he knew that. This wasn't the first time he fucked up and she threw a tantrum. He let out a regretful sigh before slowly walking up to the front door and trying as quietly as he could to open the door. After a few minutes of pushing on the door he realized that she must have put something in front of it to block it. Letting out a groan he pushed roughly knocking the chair back some. He poked his head in looking around, he didn't see here anywhere and all of his stuff looked intact still. Slowly he crept threw the house until he noticed the bathroom door slightly ajar.

Chaos woke up as soon as he opened the door but, she pretended to still be asleep, not wanting to deal with him at all right now. She rested her head against the tub again and started to meditate to try and relax again, the water was still warm just getting out of the burning hotness that she liked so it hadn't taken him to long to get there. She listened as he slowly went threw the house. She shook her head at his antics still pissed with him.

He crept closer and closer to the door, he knew she was in there he could smell her bubble bath stuff. He stopped right before he got to the door, he needed to think of a plan. He also had to get the image of her naked out of his head. Licking his lips he slowly opened the door, to see Chaos asleep in the bubble filled tub. He looked around before setting down the soda and candy and slowly closing the door again but, not all the way shut.

Once she heard the door shut again she opened one eye to see her favorite soda and candy laying on the floor. She let out a puff of air while rolling her eyes. _Typical, thinks he can buy his way out of things._ She stood up grabbed a towel. Dried off, got dressed, and walked into the kitchen setting the soda and candy down on the table. She could feel Kevin watching her and she didn't really care at the moment. She just wanted to sleep. Not eating properly for so long was really taking its tole on her. She picked out a bowl and a bag of cereal and got milk out of the fridge she put it all into a bowl and sat down in the one chair that was in the kitchen eating it slowly. Still feeling Kevin's eyes on her she let out a huff and turned towards him almost glaring.

"Chaos," He started getting up from the couch, "I'm-" She held up a finger cutting him off.

"I don't care right now." She said before taking another bite of food. "I will still help you but I am angry with you. Go to bed Kevin." She said finishing off the bowl and washing it out in the sink.

"But, Chaos! I didn't mean for that to happen. We were just riding around looking for clues when my badge went off and Ben said we had to follow it and it was only supposed to take 30 minutes at the most! But then we ran into a Hybrid base! And we couldn't leave the alien kid there to take the blame for it all so we took down the base and cleared his name." He stated it all very quickly. Chaos had an eyebrow raised,

"And you couldn't even call to tell me that you would be late in all of that?"

"No! Well I. . ." He trailed off face palming.

"Nope you didn't think to." She said. "That's why I'm pissed. I don't give a damn what you were doing. You didn't even think to tell me." She huffed, not as mad but still upset about it. "I'm going to go to bed and when I get up I'm going to eat. I haven't in forever." She said walking passed him to the couch.

Kevin let a glare cross his face.


End file.
